To the Future redux
by mushy cream
Summary: The death of the Dragons has finally left humanity free, and with both Silver and Gold Dragons gone from the world, humanity no longer faces extinction. With no place else to go, Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. What does the future hold for them...?
1. Chapter 1: Return to the City of Humans

CHAPTER I : Return to the City of Humans

It was a grueling fight but somehow, Jack and Ridley had survived it all. His body was about to give out but then he thought to himself that it wasn't the time to think such things. Beside him was Ridley, standing proud and tall as if she wasn't even the least bit affected by the fight that took place just moments ago. In front of them loomed Radiata Castle in all its glory, bathed in the light of the moon. They were just a few more steps from the bridge that connected Lupus gate to the outside region but from where they were, they saw no guards.

"I can't believe-" Jack huffed for air, hanging his head and hands on his knees. "that we actually made it." he took a deep breath and stood upright.

"By a long shot." Ridley quickly retorted. "Against a monster like that, we were lucky." she added. "Lucian...!" Jack clenched his fist, shaking with anger. "Lucian was the Silver Dragon... Aphelion." said Ridley.

"He-" Jack's anger began to surface. "It's all his fault!" Jack said, his voice vibrating due to his own rage. "If it weren't for him, this wouldn't have happened!" he got on the ground and began pounding at it with his right hand. "There never would have been a war!" Jack pounded the earth powerfully. A searing pain emanated up his arm but he ignored it. He was consumed with anger, being controlled by his emotions. Pain was nothing to him now. "And the Captain-" he pounded more times, this time even harder. "The Captain-" Ridley clutched his wrist in midair, stopping him from hurting himself. "Jack cried out loudly, finally giving in to his sadness. Ridley locked him in her embrace, his head leaning on Ridley's stomach area. "Be strong, Jack." Ridley ran her fingers through his brown hair. She held his head in both her hands and leaned down to level herself with him.

"Jack..." Ridley tried to muster a smile, combining it with her gentle green eyes. "Ganz-" she cut herself short. "I mean, the Captain." she corrected herself. "Wouldn't want us to be like this. We're stronger that this, Jack." she said. "He saw how strong you and me were. But..." she looked away from his gaze. "It was his choice. And the castle was collapsing." said Ridley. "It was the only thing we could do... to run." she looked disappointed in herself.

"We should have stayed there and died!" Jack yelled at her. Ridley was taken aback at his sudden outrage. "This is hell, ok! THIS IS ALL HELL!" he screamed louder. "This all wouldn't have happened!" he repeated the same line for a few more times. "It's all because of that stupid Silver Dragon! That bastard, Aphelion!" Ridley slapped Jack across the face, putting all her might into one single blow. Jack was bewildered at what Ridley had just done.

At that moment, he grew calmer. The rage that he was emitting subsided. More tears streamed down his face and he turned his gaze to Ridley with teary eyes. "It hurts, Ridley." he sobbed incessantly. "Everything hurts..." he let go of himself and gave in to all of his sadness, all of the depressing thoughts that had wormed themselves into his heart and mind. He pulled Ridley into his arms and embraced her.

"Jack." she said his name gently, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in closer, tighter. "The pain lets us know we're alive." she said and caressed the back of his head with her hand. "We're here." said Ridley. "We're alive. And we will continue to live on." she pulled out of his arms and held both his hands in hers, staring deep into his eyes and projecting a loving smile, a smile that no one but Jack had ever seen. "It's all over Jack." this time Ridley ran her hand down Jack's left cheek. "Let's live through it, Jack."

Jack put his hand on her hand which was still on the left side of his face. "Ok Ridley..." his weeping began to die down. "Ok."

Jack collected his thoughts and got his emotions under control. A few moments later, Jack got up to his feet and began to wipe away the wet areas on his face. He did his best to muster a smile and took a single step forward. Ridley was right. This was not the time to act as if the world had come to an end. Now was the time to live, to continue to live, and to go on doing so until he took his last breath.

Jack reached for Ridley's left hand and grabbed it. "Let's go, Ridley." he pointed to Radiata Castle with his left hand. "Not just for us, but for the Captain!" he said determinedly, his old attitude and mindset returning to him. "Yes Jack." Ridley gripped his hand and took a step forward as well. "Let's move forward."

They walked hand in hand towards Radiata Lupus gate and so no guards at the guard house. As they finally entered the town proper, they saw that the streets were lit... but no one was there. The usual faces Jack saw that would be wandering the city at this time of night were not there. Moving forward, they passed Theater Vancoor. Jack looked at it for a good few seconds and saw that it looked deserted.

"Even Theater Vancoor looks deserted." he said. "I think all of them are in the castle." said Ridley. "After all, we were at war with them. I think King Jiorus would have evacuated all the citizens to the castle." she explained further. "But what about the members of each guild?" Jack curiously asked. "I mean, they sent out members of the warrior guild to guard the roads. Wouldn't they have dispatched some others to guard the town as well?" he asked. "That depends. I mean, you do remember that large flash of light that happened after we left the City of White Nights, right?" Ridley asked her own question.

"Yep, I do. Why do you ask?" him and Ridley turned to face each other. "If you saw that and knew about the war, wouldn't you think it was something like the end of the world?" Jack raised his brow in thought. "Hey, you're right." he agreed with her speculation. "So you think everyone is in the castle?" he asked. "Only one way to find out." Ridley turned her gaze towards the castle which was now just a short walk away from the Yellow Town of Sun and Stars.

As they walked up the inclined path, they saw a guard at the gate. The guard quickly spotted them and raised his polearm at them. "Who goes there! Identify yourselves!" he quickly spat out his lines as if they were part of some script.

"Sergeant of Theater Vancoor and temporary knight commander Jack Russel." he said.

"Ridley Silverlake, former captain of the Argent Faucon squad, daughter of Lord Chamberlain Jasne Colton." Ridley gave her answer.

The guard gave them a long and hard look through his helmet and then after much staring at them, stood upright and gave them a salute. "I see. I apologize for my rudeness, sirs!" he said curtly. "Please, proceed into the castle."

Ridley and Jack entered the castle and saw that the entrance hall leading into the corridors was filled with people, refugees from the ongoing war. Some of them stared at Jack and Ridley as they moved forward. There were kids sleeping, others playing with each other. Some of the adults huddled into a corner of the hall and laughed loudly. Others played something which looked like a card game. It was quite lively. Despite the fact that there was a war going on, these people just acted as if it was just an ordinary day.

"See, Jack?" Ridley took his hand in hers as and looked around while they walked. "Look at all these people just being who they are." she said. "They just want to go on living each day to the fullest." she added. "They know all too well that a war is going on but here they are, just enjoying themselves and acting as if we weren't in one. So Jack, don't ever give up, ok?"

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I understand." he gave a simple reply but deep down inside he got the message. Giving up would never be the answer. Jack understood now what it meant to be alive, to just live and face the world head on.

"Ridley?" a voice called out. "Jack?" the same voice called out to Jack. "Is that really you? Jack and Ridley?" the voice sounded amazed. From among the crowd then stood Lord Larks.

"Lord Larks?" Jack called out. "What are you doing here?" Larks walked closer to them, his hands at his sides and a calm look on his face.

"Well, this is unexpected." he said. "And as for the answer to your question, I'm attending to the needs of the refugees here." he placed both his hands on their shoulders, one of Jack's and the other on Ridley's. "But this is quite the turn of events." he said. "I thought you two had been lost on the field of battle."

Larks turned his gaze over to Ridley but he did not at all look at her with malice. He looked, for one, concerned for her well-being. "Ridley. I see you have returned to Radiata." he let go of Jack's shoulder as well as Ridley's. "You do know that you have been labeled as a traitor..." his voiced trailed off slightly. "As well as Jack here, correct?" he looked over both of them with a stern gaze. Jack suddenly grew tense and felt a cold sweat about him. "Why so tense, Jack?" Larks quickly read his tiny movements. "Did you honestly think that you could waltz back into Radiata and fall under our good graces?" he said flatly.

Jack readied himself for any sudden movements that Larks would make. He was even willing to go for his blade, anything to get out of here lest they be thrown into the dungeons. And if they were captured, Jack already knew all too well what they would do to people who've been branded as traitors, there would be no exceptions for either of them.

Larks turned his back on them and began to make for the inner corridor that led into the castle. "Meet me in my office." he said plainly as he stopped walking just for a bit. He then continued into the inner parts of the castle. Jack took a quick glance behind him and noticed that the gate which they came through now had more than just one guard. There were now four of them blocking the exit, perhaps to ensure that Jack and Ridley would not try to escape. But then again, they were combatants of substantial skill with enough prowess to easily get through. However, there were people all around them. A fight would probably bring harm upon some of the innocent by-standers.

"Looks like we can't get out that way." said Jack in a whisper to Ridley. Ridley took a glance herself and saw what Jack did. "Affirmative." acknowledging Jack's answer. "It looks like we have no other choice but to go and meet with Lord Larks." said Ridley. "They've probably got all the other exits guarded as well." she added. "And with all the refugees in here, I doubt that we'll be able to get out through fighting."

"So, this is how it all starts, eh?" said Jack, gulping down a lump that had formed in his throat after he began to think about what might become of them. "Yeah. If this is the path you and me have walk, then I say we should face it." said Ridley to Jack. "Come on." Jack reached for Ridley's hand and the two began to walk into the inner corridors of the castle.

As Jack held Ridley's hand and they traversed the passageways within Radiata Castle, he could not help but think of thoughts that made him regret coming back to the place. _Is this really how it's going to end for me and Ridley? _He kept asking himself that question in his head.

Ridley was in the same state, she couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to come back to the town, let alone the castle. But they had no place else to go. _Jack... _she let his name echo through her thoughts, filling her head with images of the past, her memories with Jack. If these were to be their final moments together, then at least she would be with him until the end. She tightened her hold on Jack's hand and took a deep breath, now looking determined and proud.

There they stood now, outside Lord Lark's office. Jack gulped down another lump in his throat and raised his fist to the door. Before making a knock, he took a look at Ridley who in turn looked at him. Ridley gave him a nod and Jack finally pounded on the door.

"Come in." said a voice from the other side of the door. It would be no other than Lord Larks.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back Traitors?

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories.

Author's Ramblings: I'm enjoying the ideas that are flowing into my head. I think that even though this story wasn't originally mine that I can do it justice and take it somewhere. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II : Welcome Back... Traitors?<p>

* * *

><p>Jack and Ridley stood before Lord Larks, him sitting behind his desk, his hands together and his chin resting on them as his elbows supported them from his table. He looked as if he was glaring at them, as if at any moment he would lash out and try to do harm to them. But no, Jack and Ridley both knew deep down inside of them that Lord Larks would never resort do mindless violence. Why do it himself when he has an entire army of Royal Radiata Knights to do it for him? But they were already here in his office. If he wanted to have them beaten up, or worse, killed, then he would have ordered in minutes ago and they of course wouldn't be standing here in front of him at that very moment.<p>

Larks closed his eyes and sighed. "Sit down. Both of you." he commanded them. Both of them then took their seats in front of him, occupying the two vacant wooden chairs.

Larks laid his hands to rest on his desk, his face becoming even more serious. He looked at them with eyes that looked fierce but at the same time had an air of calmness about them. Larks did always have these sort of eyes, eyes which when they looked at you could intimidate you. But he was always a kind man, always understanding and never quick to pass judgment. In other words, Salute Larks was a good man and he deserved his position as Prime Minister of Radiata.

"Jack Russel. Ridley Silverlake." he called both of them to attention. "You two have been branded as traitors." he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "What nerve both of you have to come back here, to Radiata, and what's more, back to the castle."

Jack clenched his fist. He was becoming nervous. It was the first time in his life that he had seen Lord Larks like this, and right now, it was making him fear for his life especially since he knew that what Larks was saying was all true. Indeed, they were traitors. They left the kingdom only to side with the non-humans. But then again, what would become of humanity of they didn't? If Quasar had successfully assimilated with Ridley, all of humanity would be destroyed. If it weren't for the efforts of Jack, Ganz, and Ridley, humanity wouldn't even be here at this moment. So why? Why where they branded as traitors when they may just be the one reason why every human in the kingdom was still alive? Then again, no one knew of the real details, no one knew of their story...

"You two are very lucky." he said, a tone of relief in his voice. "Very lucky, indeed." he finally let his stern face fade and let a smile out. "I welcome you back to Radiata, Jack and Ridley." he said, opening his arms wide.

"W-what?" Jack wondered. "I-I don't get it." he said, dumbfounded. "Well, Jack, I am not like everyone in the kingdom." said Larks. "I am not so quick as to judge people, especially when I don't have all the facts down."

Larks stood up and went over to his bookcase, turning his back to them and running his finger along his many volumes of books. "Lucian." mentioned a name. "Or should I say... Aphelion, the Silver Dragon."

"H-how did you know that?" Jack exclaimed. "Yes. How did you figure such a thing out, my lord." said Ridley, adding to the question.

"Just a few days ago-" said Larks. "Dark clouds loomed over the town. I caught a glimpse..." he looked at them from the side of his eyes. "... of Lucian turning into the Silver Dragon." he turned to face them once more. "I was shocked. I never knew such a being was just under our noses."

"Wait... that really doesn't add to the case." said Jack. "How does that sort of information help our situation right now?" Jack asked.

"I met with Master Genius in secret just days before I sighted Lucian fly from the castle." Larks said, fixing his spectacles. "He informed me of the legend... he informed me of the Cosmic Order and the events that were to transpire in the near future." he explained. "And if we are all here right now, still living and breathing, then that means the Gold and Silver Dragons have not succeeded in switching places, correct?"

"Yes, that information is accurate." replied Ridley. "And because there are no longer any dragons in existence... I say that it is safe to assume that humanity is no longer in any major crisis as of the moment." Larks resumed his seat, resting his arms on his desk again.

"I guess we have both of you to thank for keeping the impending disaster at bay, and for giving humanity a chance to fend for itself." Larks looked at them with smiling eyes, the green color giving a calming feel. "Many of those that reside within the castle already know of this, even the King. He does not wish to brand you both as traitors. After all, you are our saviors." he said. "But alas, not everyone in the kingdom will believe such a story. In fact, I only believe it because I have high respects for Master Genius and that although he may be quite eccentric, his research and information is without a doubt very very credible." said Larks.

"Well, that cuckoo-brain does always come through with his research... even though he doesn't always see like the sharpest tool in the shed." said Jack, laughing slightly.

"Don't get too comfortable now, Jack." Ridley reprimanded him a bit. Larks nodded his head in approval. "Lady Ridley is correct, Jack." he said. "You must not get ahead of yourself from now on." he added. "The trust you built with the citizens of Radiata may be lost... but I am sure there are still those that have faith in you. Still, be vigilant. We do not know how many people may be holding any animosity towards the both of you, both outside and inside of the castle."

"However, I highly suggest that both of you just be as you always are." he said. "You know of your own accomplishments, and there are those that support you. Don't be dragged down by those that would hate you." Larks sounded as if he was giving some life lesson. "Just remember that you will always have me to come to when you are troubled. I will always be willing to listen to both of you." he said with a smile. "Now, that will be all. Dismissed." he stood up and offered to shake both their hands, a gesture which Jack and Ridley gladly reciprocated.

After they had exited his office, Jack and Ridley continued to converse as they walked down the upper corridors of the castle. "Well, I'm kind of glad that Lord Larks doesn't think we're traitors." Ridley sounded very relieved of her tension. "So... what now, Jack?" she stopped to think for a bit. Jack began to scratch the back of his head, an old habit that he did when he was thinking. "I guess I'm gonna go back to the guild..." Jack said, sounding a bit disheartened. "I can't really be lingering around the castle. After all, I'm not a knight anymore. And besides, like I said back then, Theater Vancoor is kind of more my style." he said with a smile. "I... I better get going." he said to Ridley and turned his back on her. "W-wait!" she reached out and grabbed the back of Jack's tunic. "D-don't be a stranger... ok?" she said. Jack turned to face her and gave her a little tap on the shoulder. "Of course. We'll always be friends." Jack finally ran off. Ridley stood there, watching him go and started whispering to herself, placing her hand on her chest. "Friends... just a friend...?"

It was already the next day and Jack was up bright and early. When he got out of his room under the bridge, there was nobody wandering the streets yet. Flau was not there where she usually sat in the mornings, even Fernando wasn't there doing his morning exercise routine. He decided to go to the guild, now being the best time to get there without drawing too much attention to himself. He decided to take the back door which was just a short walk from his room. Upon opening it, he didn't hear any sounds coming from the training room just beside where he came in, suggesting that the place was still indeed empty, except for Thanos who was always at the front desk with the exception of when he went to pee.

Seeing as he could to the basement and lay low for a while without being noticed, he made for the stairs leading down which were right in front of him. But as he went down, he heard someone call out his name from the other side of the wall.

"Welcome back, Jack Russell." said a familiar voice. "Come to my office. Now." commanded the voice. "..." Jack was silent for a bit. "Okay chief..." he said reluctantly.

Upon entering Elwen's office, he saw her sitting at her desk as she always was. Jack could feel her eyes piercing him through her helmet, he felt like a mouse about to be pounced on by a cat, or a frog that was face to face with a snake. Elwen was the strongest fighter in town, Jack was nothing compared to her. He recalled how he barely put up a fight back then when he went to the Dysett Region and was about to enter the City of White Nights. Elwen was indeed a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, a person whom no one in the Royal Radiata Knights could even hope to surpass.

"You have guts, Jack Russell." she said, her voice echoing inside her helmet. "You departed Radiata, were branded a traitor, fought your former human comrades alongside the non-humans, and yet you have the nerve to come back to my guild." she said without a pause and with a very stern tone.

She stood from her desk and walked over to Jack who was near the door. She looked down at him for a few moments and the laughed. "Hahahahahaha!" she went, sounding very amused. "I never thought I would live to see this day come, the day when humanity would be free from the tyranny of the dragons."

Elwen placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I never did lose faith in you, Jack." she said. "I knew you were 'the one'." she added.

She went back to her desk and sat down, then motioning for Jack to take the seat in front of her desk, which he did. "Well, I think it's about time you take on some much greater responsibility." she said. "Do you remember why I made you a sergeant?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. You were grooming me to become Gerald's successor, right?" he said. "Correct. But... I think such a position would be too little of a challenge to you." she told him. "How would you, Jack Russell, respond to me making you the new Chief of Theater Vancoor?" she said. "..." Jack was silent, bewildered actually, then began to laugh a bit. "Wow! Come on chief!" he went. "You're a real joker." Elwen went silent. "Did I stutter?" she asked straightly. "Uh... no." said Jack, realizing that she was in fact serious.

"You have achieved much, Jack." she said. "I think it is time that I give you an eve greater responsibility." she said. "However, this position comes at a price. Keep in mind that you are seen as a traitor by some of the guild members, all because of your previous actions." she continued to explain. "I am not offering you this position without a good reason behind it, rather I am offering it to you as a test to see how far you have grown."

"You have enemies,Jack. Enemies that would stop at nothing to try and usurp you from such a position, some would even go as far as to take your life for their own benefit. This position comes with such dangers, it is not something which you can just wear on your collar." said Elwen.

"B-but!" Jack tried to complain but was cut short when Elwen pounded her own desk quite hard. "No buts, Jack!" she said, yet still keeping her cool. "You made your own choices; do not expect this to be a reward, expect this to be punishment!" she said. "I may be able to sympathize with you and your intentions for your actions, however, I am still your superior." Elwen stood from her desk and aimed her finger firmly at Jack. "You must face the consequences of such reckless actions, even if you were the one who brought down the dragons and ushered in a new age for humans."

Jack fell silent and his heart felt heavy, he could feel his body trembling. He couldn't read the chief's emotions, he couldn't make out if she was mad or anything. She was calm and sounded normal, but Jack could sense something more within her words, like everything she said were invisible arrows which pierced him. All in all, Jack felt that Elwen was right... indeed, he needs to face the consequences of his actions.

Jack lay on his bed, thinking about all the things that had happened this day. His return to Radiata since yesterday had some unexpected happenings, and definitely today had the most unexpected one. He could still recall the final moments of his conversation with Elwen, her words resounding again and again within his head.

_From here on, I appoint you the new Chief of Theater Vancoor. I will be watching you, Jack Russell. Now, show me your determination, atone for your actions and show everyone the strength of your will._

Those words just kept repeating, again and again... like a broken record; he couldn't get them out of his head. As the thoughts continued to swirl in his mind, the temptation of sleep crept ever closer. Soon enough, it won over him and he began to feel his eyes grow heavy. It was a rough day for him, although it was more of mental stress. Finally giving in, he closed his eyes and let himself fade to sleep. 

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a while. Swamped with work at my office. On the other hand, it gives me enough time to develop the story further. I apologize for the long update. Stay tuned~ R&amp;R.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ridley Side

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Radiata Stories.

_Author's Ramblings: It has been an ABSOLUTELY rough patch of weeks for me... I'm going through a break-up with (heart ache ouch) as well as some very heavy work loads within the office. I'll still update though, just not as often. So stay tuned. I'm not going to leave this floating in the wind._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III : Ridley Side<p>

* * *

><p>Ridley watched as Jack ran down the stairs and down into the lower corridors. She felt something clawing at her heart, something triggered by Jack's insensitivity to Ridley's feelings. But hey, that's Jack for you. He was always like this, always oblivious to most things around him... even Ridley's feelings. After Jack had left, she decided to return to her room. Finally, after all the events of that night, she felt weary and wanted to rest. All the adrenaline pumping through her body and keeping it standing must have finally run out and now having taken its toll, made Ridley long for a nice long period of sleep. Making her way down to her room, she opened it to find that nothing had changed ever since her departure from Radiata. The things she left were still where she left them, however, it did not at all look dirty. The maids probably came by to clean the room, but perhaps by order of her doting daddy, were told not to move around anything within the room.<p>

Her body then collided with the familiar feeling which was her large four-poster bed. The drapes looked fresh. Her pillows were just as soft as ever, and that large stuffed cat in the corner looked as fluffy and cuddly as always. This was her world, her room, the one place where she could be herself without the prying eyes of her superiors, her subordinates, and of course, her father. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, she wanted to give in to sleep but the thoughts of Jack still lingered. Why was Jack always so oblivious about her feelings? Could he not see that she felt for him emotions that were no longer limited to just brigade mates, not limited to just being friends? She chuckled a little as she continued to think about the topic, realizing who she was thinking about and how he had always been that way. But it was her own fault as well, she never did voice her side in straightforward manner to Jack. Ever since they had met, she had only ever let Jack witness small glimpses of her inner and more feminine side. Ridley had always acted tough, tried to look strong and respectable. But who could blame her? Such was her upbringing... from the very day she was born, she was raised to be a knight of Radiata, a Royal Radiata Knight that would be fitting to carry the Silverlake family name.

All eyes were only Ridley ever since then. Etiquette, manners, swordplay... everything. It was all pushed on her, everything to turn her into a better knight. While she was studying how to be a proper lady and a good swordsman, Jack was probably out running around and playing hide and seek, building forts, maybe even getting into all sorts of crazy trouble when he was a kid. She giggled as she imagined him as a child, a very very hyper and vocal child. He was like that now, so who was to say that he was no different all those many years ago? And what else Ridley could not fully accept was how an amazing knight like Sir Cairn Russel would have a child such as Jack. They were so different, so very very far apart in attitude. Jack's father was chivalrous, strong, and probably even a perfect gentlemen. Jack on the other hand was abrasive, slightly arrogant and was a total moron! But... he was strong. And maybe the one thing that he shared with his father was their dedication to doing what was right, to protecting those they loved. Jack followed Ridley when she left Radiata, his objective to protect her. As for Cairn, he left to face the Water Dragon in order to protect the kingdom... but maybe he did it to protect those that he held dear even more than just his beloved Radiata.

She laughed a bit more as more thoughts swirled in her head and as her imagination played around with images of Jack. But soon enough, her fatigue took the best of her and whisked her away into a state of sleep. But just before she could fully fall into a deep slumber, her door burst open with a loud bang. Standing there in the doorway was none other than her father, Lord Chamberlain Jasne Colton. His face was as red as ever, and what a worrisome look he had about him. He shouted her name, pulled her up from the bed and brought her into his embrace. Ridley could swear that he smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Ridley!" he yelped out. "My Ridley!" he began to sob. "You're back! You've returned to me!" he began to shake her around wildly, something which began to annoy her especially since she wanted to go to sleep.

"Father!" she protested. "Let me go! Please!" she ordered her father to release her. "NO!" said Jasne, ignoring her request. "I'm not letting you go ever again!" This time, she struggled even harder to free herself from her father's hold on her, but his drunken strength was overwhelming. If he kept it up, he could eventually crush her body; the force of his hold combined with Ridley's thrashing about would certainly have that effect after a while. But due to her struggling, she accidentally placed a kick right on her father's stomach, sending a stream of pain into his gut and finally forcing him to let go of Ridley. After she was free, she gasped for air. She looked at her father and was amazed at how he looked not the least bit fazed by the hit to his belly. He just staggered a bit and yet again tried to bring Ridley into one of his alcohol-induced death hugs.

Seeing as she had enough of an area to make her move, she quickly maneuvered for the door and slipped out of her room. But knowing all too well that her father was drink, she knew that he would try to follow her wherever she went. And even with her being faster than he was, if left alone in such a state, Jasne would still be able to find her as long as she was in the castle. So for now, there was only the option of leaving the castle to make sure that he would not find her. So, upon deciding upon it, she made for the stairs that would lead her to the lower levels and out of the castle.

As she was walking through the castle halls, she unexpectedly met with Lord Larks. Just minutes ago, she and Jack were in his office having a discussion about their current status in Radiata. But now, he was the one person Ridley did not want to see, aside from her own father who was probably now in a drunken stupor either somewhere in the castle, or still in her bedroom. But as fate would have it, Larks called out to Ridley.

"Lady Ridley. I was just about to come find you. I guess this saves me the trouble of having to go to your room." said Larks. "My lord," Ridley sounded hesitant to further talk to him. "May I ask what for? And if I may add, what are you doing here in these parts of the castle?"

"I was merely checking on some of the activities. But since you are here, would you please come with me to my office. I have things I wish to tell you." he said. "May I say that I object to your offer?" said Ridley, just putting it out there immediately. "I... I feel quite fatigued and would like to rest." she said.

Larks rubbed his chin in thought, closed his eyes and then nodded a few times. "Hmmm... I understand. Let us skip with meeting in the office, then. Let me escort you back to your room so we can talk on the way. How does that proposition sound?" he asked with a smile.

Ridley really didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment, but what could she do? He was, after all, the Prime Minister of Radiata. Aside from that, what he had to say may be really important, something concerning her, Jack, and their status as of the moment. So, running it through inside her head and after telling herself to just endure for a little longer, she acknowledged Lark's proposition and the two began to make their way to Ridley's quarters.

"So," Larks began. "Since you are once again back in the castle, I would like to discuss with you your new assignments as part of the knights." he said. "What?" Ridley was a bit perplexed that he brought such a topic up, especially after what just happened moments ago in his office along with Jack.

"I mean, I would like you to once again take up the task of being a Royal Radiata Knight." he continued. "I would like to once again place you in charge of your own knight brigade. The Argent Faucon Brigade, if my memory serves me correctly." he fixed his spectacles. "That is correct, my lord." Ridley replied. "I was indeed the former captain of that brigade. However, I think I am not worthy of such a title... especially after my recent actions."

"Please," Larks stopped in his tracks and held open both of his arms. "Your recent actions were of your own accord, such is true. And yes, they were actions which would merit a great amount of repercussions." he let his arms down and rest at his sides. "However, you have more than proven worthy of such a position, Ridley." he said. "You and Jack were the ones who have given humanity a fighting chance, nay, you are the ones who have given humanity the power to stand on their own feet." he went on. "I believe that THAT is more than enough to vouch for why you deserve an honorable position such as being a captain of your own brigade."

Ridley sighed. "But..." she stopped and looked down, holding her palms open in front of her eyes. "Ridley." said Larks in a gentle voice. When Ridley looked at him, he was now down on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring pat. "There are many who would support you and would agree with me that you deserve such an honor. However..." Larks rose to his feet and looked a bit saddened. "I cannot say the same for your friend, Jack Russell." he said.

"W-what do you mean...?" Ridley stuttered a bit, her concern for Jack suddenly being triggered by Lark's mentioning of him. "Your father holds a great amount of dislike for Jack. Aside from that, he does not have the protection of the knights, even if he is Sir Cairn's son." he said, looking a bit disappointed himself. "Also, I believe that there are those who view Jack as traitor within the town, of course, after the entire affair that went on, who could blame them?"

Ridley denied it. "No!" she threw her fist to one side. "They don't understand what we had to go through. No, they don't understand what Jack had to go through just because of me!" tears began to fall from her eyes. "I... I was the reason for everything!" she cried out. "I'm the reason why this all happened!" she dropped down onto the floor, her legs giving up on her.

"I-its... it's all-" Ridley fell to the floor, her body finally shutting down due to all the stress and fatigue that had built up. She hadn't rested in a long while, it was about time that it all built up and finally got to Ridley. Larks acted fast and was able to catch her before her head hit the ground and cradles her in his arms. He called out for some guards and they came running towards him.

"The poor girl is fatigued. It must have been a very grueling fight..." he said, ending with a sigh. "Please take her back to her room." he ordered them. "And by the way, he got up to his feet, dusting off his knees. "And if you see Lord Jasne, who is probably intoxicated, please take him to his chambers and do not let him out until he is sober." he added another order. "That will be all."

One of the guards saluted to Lord Larks, the other not being able to do so as Ridley was in his hold. As Larks watched them walk away, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Ridley, and a bit angered with himself. "Why did I pressure the poor girl...?" he said softly. He shook his head and let the thoughts fade out. "I'd best return to my other duties. I'll handle things another time." he said and walked off towards the opposite direction which he and Ridley had been walking.

Larks had arrived at the upper halls of the castle and peered out of the window that was at the foot of the stairs. The sun had already begun to rise. As for Jack, he was already up bright and early, eager to face a new day... 

* * *

><p>Took me a while to finish this chapter. I had to alternate between doing my work and just getting in some little work done on my stories. Hope the readers like this chapter. Remember to read and review please~<p> 


End file.
